fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nessy Applepie
Whats a woman? A miserable pile of secrets" -Nessy referring to her own friends Summary She is a first year student of the Academy “Pome de Terre”, she is a vampiric girl with an overactive personality Appearance Personality She is overactive and a little rude (specially with her closest friends) Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Nessy Applepie Origin: '''Daemons,War,Secrets & Yuri (Daemonsfestverse) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''Classification: '''Human,vampire, Demon Slayer, ningeki’s user '''Date of Birth: 12/07/2200 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Trans-city-vania Weight: 54kg Height: 1.52 Likes: * theater plays * Idol groups * Dark places * guns * drink blood * road rollers * Donuts (specially with strawberry jelly) Dislikes: * Wood * Garlick * Sunlight * Clowns Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Green Hobbies: * Write yuri vampire fanfictions * act and sing alone in her room * repair road rollers Values: She's kind of rude to her friends because she thinks people need a rough deal to grow up with a strong character. She is direct with her words and has no problems sometimes damaging the feelings of the people she is with. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Omega Hunters Previous Affiliation: Themes: Vampires will never hurt you Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A | 8-C Powers and Abilities: ''' * '''By Herself: '''Enhanced senses (can perceive ningekis and daemons whose are abstract entities), hand to hand combat, immunity to conventional diseases * '''Ningeki's average powers:Abstract Existence (type 1), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction , she can attack mind, soul and concept at the same time, regeneration (high-godly) and immortality (type 9) (scales from Dimensional daemons), can negate high godly regeneration and immortality (type 9), ressitence to mind, soul and concept attacks,transmutation, Existence Erasure and Causality Manipulation * Her own ningeki's powers: 'Sleep manipulation, Invulnerability (limited), energy absortion,spaceshifting, '''Attack Potency: ' Athlete level '(Comparable to the rest of her classmates) ''Building level'' (Blood of Tears can cut in half trees just flying and partially destroy small rock pillars, other ningekis with 50 of attack can produce up to 1 ton of TNT with their attacks) ''Blood of Tears can bypass physical durability Speed: Human level''' (on her own) FTL combat and react for Blood of tears '''(is one of the fastest ningekis, can '''easily blitz Cherry Pie and keep with others who can react to and blitz light speed attacks)' '''Lifting Strength:' Athletic human Striking Strength: Athlete level''' (on her own) Building level (with Blood of Tears) ' '''Durability:' Athlete level (by her own) Building level for Blood of Tears (can trade blows with ningekis comparable to herself) Abstract existence and regeneration makes Blood of Tears hard to kill 'Stamina:'High '''Range: Melee (by her own) tens of metters (Blood of Tears action range) Standard Equipment: * Dark Magic Seeds: She requires of this item to can charge Blood of Tears powers Intelligence: She is very skilled using her powers, she usually attack quickly and doesn’t give a chance to her opponent for response Weaknesses: All ningekis users are way more vulnerable than their ningekis and if they are killed their ningekis will pass to the other world Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blood of Tears(Phase I): Nessy’s ningeki, she has vampiric powers like power absorvtion and minor mind hax # Nice dreams volley ball: '''throws a dark energy ball that puts your target to sleep for 13 seconds with contact, can throw up to 3 of these at the same time and have a range of 5 meters # '''Drainer fang: '''with her fangs can drain the energy of her objective arriving in some cases to kill it, the energy that absorbs her keeps it in a pocket dimension and can use it to cure herself or to increase her statistics # '''Fly of the bat: '''turns her body momentarily into a group of bats that are completely invulnerable thus achieving greater mobility, while using this technique she can not perform other attacks Daemons power The great chief demons are conceptual beings that come from a dimension that is basically a crack in the factory of reality (a realm of infinite dimensions), the BD unconsciously send part of themselves to universes of lower dimensions and these lesser demons get into reality by turning life from the area into more demons like them, when they are transmuted they proceed to be erased from all planes of existence as if they never existed, the lesser demons can also transmute other demons if they weaken it enough. The form of minor Daemons found in the "Regular" universe is not their true form, it is just a projection linked to an egg in its respective Big Boss demon nest, thanks to the fact that minor demons are immortal and can regenerate even if the reality factory is resseted, Ningeki users The ningeki is the soul, mind and concept of someone empowered by the essence of demons, have the same properties (the only difference is that they cannot transmute others as demons do), even their "true selfs" are protected in dimensional cracks of the reality factory and can harm and kill minor demons and other ningekis. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Energy Users Category:Vampires Category:Darkness Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters